deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goro Akechi
Goro Akechi is a playable character from Persona 5. He is revered as the second coming of the detective prince (the first appeared in Persona 4) and is investigating the mysterious Phantom Thieves of Hearts case sensationalizing Japan. Death Fanon Wiki Battle Ideas: * Goro Akechi vs Light Yagami * Ghirahim vs. Goro Akechi (Completed) * Loki (Marvel Comics) vs Crow (Persona 5) (by PuasLuisZX) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy) * Hazama (BlazBlue) * [[Loki (Marvel Comics)|Loki (Marvel Comics)]] * Takumi (Fire Emblem) Death Battle Info: Personas & Abilities: Robin Hood * Megidola: Heavy Almighty damage to all foes. * Megaton Raid: Severe Physical damage to 1 foe. * Kouga: Medium Bless damage to 1 foe. * Eiga: Medium Curse damage to 1 foe. * Hamaon: Medium chance of instantly killing 1 foe. Bless-type. * Mudoon: Medium chance of instantly killing 1 foe. Curse-type. * Fortify Spirit: Lower susceptibilities to all ailments. * Kougaon: Heavy Bless damage to 1 foe. * Eigaon: Heavy Curse damage to 1 foe. * Attack Master: Automatic Tarukaja on user at start of battle. * Samarecarm: Revive 1 ally with maximum HP. * Mahamaon: Medium chance of instantly killing all foes. Bless-type. * Mamudoon: Medium chance of instantly killing all foes. Curse-type. * Megidolaon: Severe Almighty damage to all foes. * Debilitate: Debuff attack, defense and agility of 1 foe for 3 turns. Loki * Loki appears as the true Persona of Goro Akechi, manifesting at the second battle with him in Shido's Palace. His abilities to induce states of berserk rage is revealed by Akechi to be the source of the strange epidemic of sudden assaults, a product of Goro's experiments with the Metaverse. He is of the Justice Arcana. While Loki could be considered Akechi's Ultimate Persona, considering he follows the "mythological trickster" pattern of the party's Ultimate Personas, he could also be considered his Initial Persona, considering Akechi used him as his primary Persona until he briefly joined the party, in which he started using Robin Hood. History: Akechi is the illegitimate son of Masayoshi Shido, the same man responsible for the protagonist's probation period. He initially became a detective in order to make himself useful to his father and gain his trust. His mother, who was Shido's lover, was shamed by others after giving birth to Akechi, to the point where she committed suicide. When Akechi found out about this, he grew to hate his father and swore revenge. Before the start of the game, he found his chance to plan revenge after discovering The Palace and acquiring his Wild Card ability; an ability that enables Persona User to wield multiple personas. Yaldabaoth chose Akechi and subsequently the protagonist to participate in a thought experiment, a game, which then sets the stage for all the events that play out. Using his newfound power, Akechi assists in his father's goal to become prime minister of Japan, with the ulterior motive of gaining his trust and then manipulating his father once Shido accepts Akechi as his secret right-hand man. Akechi admits to the Thieves that he also wants personal fame as the man who brought down Shido. As part of his plans for revenge and recognition, Akechi uses his powers to create accidents on Shido's orders, which he then solves as a detective, giving him a fraudulent reputation as Naoto Shirogane's inheritor. He is the one responsible for causing numerous mysterious incidents that have occurred in Shibuya by making individuals in the real world either go berserk or become an empty shell through the use of the Metaverse. His victims are those in Shido's way to be elected the prime minister or otherwise blocking Shido's rise to power. His attention quickly turns to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts when their activities quickly become known to the public after Madarame's confession on Live interview. Gallery: Image:crow_render.png|Akechi when disguised as the Phantom Thief called 'Crow'. Image:akechi_berserk.gif|Akechi as 'Black Mask'. Image:Robin Hood.png|Akechi's starting Persona, Robin Hood Image:Loki P5.png|Akechi's True Persona, Loki Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Atlus Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Marksman Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Detectives Category:Sega Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with a rival